


Cause and Effect (Drabble)

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF for Episode 403</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Origiinally posted on my LJ in 2012

_“Even the people who never frown eventually break down.” ©LinkinPark_  
  
  
Shaved and buzzed, he steeled himself to meet this stranger. He stared at his reflection. His face seemed stronger, sharper somehow. He even felt tougher. He ran his hands over the prickly strands. They reminded him of a porcupine’s quills. Get too close and you’re in trouble.  
  
His eyes narrowed to slits. He wasn’t pathetic Justin anymore, the kid who had his head bashed at the prom because he was gay. No, sir. He was a force to be reckoned with now, a man who wasn’t going to take crap from anyone. If people didn’t like it, too fucking bad.

  
  
**Set free at last, the lion swaggered from his cage and paused. Savoring his newly found freedom, he roared in arrogant triumph. Stupid humans, he thought, so ignorant of the havoc they’ve unleashed.**


End file.
